


In the Presence of Books [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Bookstores, Download Available, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Transphobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a bookstore on a Sunday afternoon is a bit like stepping into the world's most boring fairy realm. But when a tall blonde comes in to ask about a book, Amanita's day gets a lot more interesting.<br/>Or, the one where Amanita nearly ruins everything in her attempt to ask Nomi on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Presence of Books [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Presence of Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017705) by [221brosiewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde). 



[Download here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/83bz1794uz4mh9y/In+The+Presence+Of+Books.mp3) Right click to save. [Stream here.](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/in-the-presence-of-books) (25:50, 24 MB)  


Thank you to 221brosiewilde for giving me permission to record my favorite Nomanita story. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Outro music: "At Last" by Etta James.


End file.
